The present invention relates to a transparent laminated glass for motor vehicle glazings.
Additionally, the present invention relates to a new use of the new transparent laminated glass.
From the U.S. Pat. No. 7,070,863 B2, a laminated glass pane for automobile glazings is known that comprises at least one glass pane with a thickness between 0.8 mm and 1.7 mm. The edge compressive stress is 20 MPa to 80 MPa and is thus elevated compared to the compressive stress of 5 MPa to 60 MPa in the center of the glass pane surface.
From DE 44 15 878 C2, a laminated glass pane for motor vehicles is known that comprise [sic] thin glasses with a thickness between 0.2 mm and 1.5 mm and a plastic pane. To compensate for mechanical tensions between the individual materials, an adhesive layer is disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,605 B1 describes a method for production of a curved multilayer glass and polymer laminated pane, comprising two thin glasses with a thermoplastic layer between them with a specific weight that is less than glass. Each glass layer has a thickness that amounts to ⅕ or less of the total thickness of the laminate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,589,272 A discloses a transparent glass and polymer laminated pane with glass thicknesses between 0.3 mm and 0.7 mm. Between the glass and polymer panes, there are polymer layers that act, for one thing, as adhesion promoters and, for another, as elastic intermediate layers to compensate for mechanical tensions within the laminate.